Which One?
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: A/U: [Spoiler] King Vegeta demands that Chichi chooses a mate now that she's of age. How will Chichi cope with her decision? Who will she chose to mate with? Includes a shocking twist. One-Shot R


**Title: Which One?**

**Summary: [Spoiler] **King Vegeta demands that Chichi chooses a mate now that she's of age. How will Chichi cope with her decision? Who will she chose to mate with? Includes a shocking twist. One-Shot R&R

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/Gt.

* * *

**~Throne Room and the Corridor~**

"Chichi, since you are of age. The laws require you to chose a mate." King Vegeta announced down to the shocked female.

"What? But-"

"No buts, Chichi. You will chose a mate by the law and a requirement from me." King Vegeta said sternly.

"But-"

"Chichi." King Vegeta warned. Chichi bowed her head and kneeled before her King.

"Yes, sire." Chichi said then walked out the giant double doors leading to the corridor. Bulma rushed up to Chichi and grabbed her hands.

"Chi, what happened?" Bulma asked, her pleading eyes burning into Chichi's. Chichi stared into her eyes before looking at her metallic boots.

"King Vegeta requires me to choose a mate." Chichi stated, rocking on her heels. Bulma gasped and hugged Chichi close.

"Who are you going to choose?" Bulma squealed as she pulled away. She looked into Chichi's eyes, telling her to spit it out. Chichi slightly laughed and held up three fingers. Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"You have three to choose from?" Bulma asked. Chichi nodded her head and sat on the couch in the corridor. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She felt Bulma sit beside her and opened her eyes. Bulma was grinning like a madman..no...madwoman.

"Who?" Bulma asked curiously, leaning closer. Chichi backed away until her back was touching the egde of the couch. She slightly blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Kakarot, Turles, and Gogeta." Chichi answered quietly. Bulma didn't hear her and put her hand behind her ear.

"What?" Bulma said. Chichi blushed deeper and spoke again.

"Kakarot, Turles, and Gogeta." Chichi said a little louder but Bulma didn't hear.

"What?" Bulma asked again. Chichi sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Kakarot, Turles, and Gogeta."

"What?! Talk louder, Chi."

"I said KAKAROT, TURLES, AND GOGETA!" Chichi screamed into her ear. Bulma fell off the couch, rubbing her ear. Bulma stood up and checked her ear, making sure it didn't bleed. Chichi clamped her mouth shut, fearing they all heard her. Then she mumbled something under her breath about lying to her best friend.

"Ouch! Not so loud." Bulma complained then looked at Chichi with a glint in her eyes. "Wow! Do you like them all?" She asked, smirking devilously.

"Yeah but I don't know which one to pick." Chichi groaned. Bulma put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Why don't you talk to them first. Just to see if they will." Bulma suggested then turned on her heel. "You should take my advice. It might just save your life." She left the corridor, leaving the saiyan to her thoughts. Chichi smiled and took her advice, jumping off the couch to their rooms. Moments later she reached their door and knocked twice before the door swung open meeting face-to-face with all three saiyans.

"Hey." Chichi said, waving her hand.

"Hey!" Kakarot, Turles, and Gogeta said all at once. They all stepped aside making room for her to walk through. Chichi gladly accepted and sat down on the sofa. The three males took a seat in front of her and gave her a confused look.

"Whatcha doing here, Chichi?" Turles asked, tilting his head. Kakarot and Gogeta nodded, following his manner. Chichi awkwardly cleared her throat and glanced at an object, objecting to see their faces.

"Umm...you see. The King asked me to chose a-" Gogeta waved her off.

"He already informed us, so no need to explain." Gogeta stated.

"Oh." Chichi fiddled with her fingers. "Who's your mate?" She asked. Kakarot, Turles, and Gogeta blushed before answering.

"...We haven't chosen a mate yet, Chichi." Kakarot answered for all of them. Chichi blushed at her clumsiness and shifted uncomfortablely in her seat.

"Umm...Have you choosen a mate yet, Chi?" Kakarot asked shyly. Chichi shook her head before sighed deeply. It was now or never.

"I've decided that who would be my mate but I don't think King Vegeta would be happy." Chichi blurted out. All three saiyans raise an eyebrow. "Who?" They asked in unsion.

"Let me show you instead." Chichi got up and walked out the door. They walked pass the corridor and into the royals chambers. The males' eyes widen and shuddered in fear. They walked up to a door near the King's chambers. Chichi knocked on the door before a gruff voice answered. The door swung open and the Prince of all Saiyans appeared.

"What?" He barked. Chichi rolled her eyes and responsed with a smirk.

"You know what _I'm_ here for." Vegeta raised a brow before smirking. Both Chichi and Vegeta busted out laughing before walking to throne room. Kakarot, Turles, and Gogeta silently tag along.

* * *

**~Throne Room~**

"WHAT?!" The King's voice boomed across the planet.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Weird? Let me know!**

**This is such a weird story but if you know what they're doing, then...yeah :3**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
